


it burns, it shines, it holds wide open

by glitterpile



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom!Yuuri, FaceFucking, Fanart, Illustrated, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!yuuri, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile
Summary: Yuuri can feel Viktor’s small gulp as he slides his fingers under the pink leather, smoothing it and allowing it to settle. Another breath, and the silky blindfold is knotted around his eyes, Yuuri’s fingers fumbling a little as they rush through the practiced motions.Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor from behind and drops a kiss onto the back of his neck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweetsilversub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818900) by [phlintandsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlintandsteel/pseuds/phlintandsteel). 



> sub!viktor is best viktor
> 
> with thanks to 3s for... everything. just, everything.

As Yuuri leaves the bathroom, he takes a deep breath and runs through his plans for the evening again. He doesn't want to leave Viktor waiting for him too long, but he can't help but worry about what might go wrong, if Viktor won't like it, if it's too much or too little… With some effort, Yuuri wrenches his thoughts towards what he's looking forward to, and by the time he turns the bedroom doorknob his mind is significantly more focused and he's ready to approach his fiancé.

A tiny scrap of lace is the only clothing on Viktor’s body, if it could even be called that. Viktor is already hard, his erection filling the entirety of the delicate pink thong and stretching it until it looks like it may burst at any moment. Yuuri wastes no time in walking over and reaching out a hand to place on Viktor’s hips, to slide against the top trim as he walks around him, feeling every little bump of lace before smoothing his palm down the curve of his ass. He can see Viktor making an effort to stay still while he is appraised from all sides, a slight tension in his shoulders as he waits for instructions. 

The collar is next, the black strap sliding easily through the buckle, the thick round-ended prong pushing through the hole in a tiny satisfying foreshadowing. A miniature lock is clicked into place, the soft schink like a calming windchime. Yuuri can feel Viktor’s small gulp as he slides his fingers under the pink leather, smoothing it and allowing it to settle. Another breath, and the silky blindfold is knotted around his eyes, Yuuri’s fingers fumbling a little as they rush through the practiced motions. As secure as he feels with Viktor, Yuuri still can’t help but feel a thread of anxiety unwinding at the knowledge that any small mishaps on his part can no longer be seen.

Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor from behind and drops a kiss onto the back of his neck. “You look gorgeous like this. You need more of these panties that match your collar.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Yuuri can almost feel the proud little smile in Viktor’s voice.

As much as he wants to linger, Yuuri forces his arms to unravel from Viktor’s skin and step away to retrieve the next item from the closet. Yuuri smirks when he sees Viktor turn his head slightly at the jangling sounds; no need to keep him in suspense. 

“Arms behind your back.” 

Viktor smoothly, quickly obeys, his fingers pointed down and braced as Yuuri sharply tugs the leather over them. He remembers how careful he was the first few times with the sleeve, but now that he’s got a feel for it he truly trusts the steel rivets and leather straps, and spends a lot more effort on ensuring Viktor’s skin is not pinched as clicks the studs into place. Viktor’s head drops forward a little and he lets out a breath while Yuuri runs the slinky laces in and out, taking up all the slack and pulling yet further from wrist to elbow.

“How does it feel? Not too tight?”

“No, it's good,” the folds in the leather flex as Viktor tests his wrists against the binding. “You can pull it tighter at the top.”

Yuuri runs his hands over Viktor’s shoulders when he’s done. The armbinder stands out, stark black and softly matte against pale skin, steel hardware glinting silver to match Viktor’s hair. The curves of his tightly linked forearms, and the deep furrow where his shoulder blades almost meet, are enticingly, vulnerably feminine, and yet at the same time the pose brilliantly enhances Viktor’s muscles and the breadth of his shoulders. 

Yuuri’s gaze drifts to the top of the lacing and he frowns.

“Your elbows still aren’t managing to touch…”

Viktor shifts his shoulders slightly, a small movement unable to expand into a full shrug. 

“We’ll get there, as long as we practice with this regularly. It’s already closer than last week, right?” There’s a note of enthusiasm in Viktor’s voice that doesn’t match his calm stance.

Yuuri nods and makes himself take a breath. “Yeah…”

Yuuri walks around to face Viktor, standing still and steady, and feels a sudden urge to pull him off-balance — he quickly grasps a steel ring embedded into the collar and yanks down his head for a devouring kiss, his dick pulsing at the powerful ability to surprise Viktor so easily when he's like this. Viktor breathes out heavily through a soft smile when finally released, coming upright as he finds his posture once more. Yuuri leans his hands against Viktor’s shoulders until he gets the hint and turns slightly to face the bed, then quickly strips off his own underwear and sits in front of him, legs spread wide. 

“On your knees.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen as he gets to the end of the command, and he throws a hand out behind him to grasp a pillow and drop it noiselessly between his feet. ‘Stupid!’ he thinks, sucking in air through his teeth. He watches Viktor slowly, gingerly lower himself to the floor, his body visibly uncoiling as one knee feels the pillow and allowing the other to follow immediately after. Yuuri reaches forward with one hand, cupping Viktor’s cheek and enjoying how his face willingly leans into him while he subtly checks the tightness of the blindfold with the edge of his thumb. Despite his temporary panic, Yuuri is still hard and eager, and seeing Viktor’s lips part slightly, soft and open, reminds him to keep going. He shifts his hand further back into Viktor’s hair, then uses it to smoothly push his head forward.

The way Viktor’s mouth drops open around his cock and his tongue comes out greedily sends sparks through Yuuri’s body. His hand is still behind Viktor’s head, preventing him from retreating by accident but not pushing forward, so the pressure against his cock and the joyful licks are all Viktor’s enthusiasm, keen to please and take care of him wholeheartedly. The head is engulfed in warm, moist heat, and then released again as the blissful attention shifts down the length. Yuuri breathes out through his mouth, closing his eyes as he grasps Viktor’s hair, the tighter hold triggering faster, needier motions from his sub. Viktor presses forward further, eagerly sinking onto his cock, and as Yuuri supports himself with one arm behind him he allows Viktor to lay his upper body weight on his knees, struggling to hold back his thrusts from the sight of Viktor’s slimmed, arm-bound silhouette and the heavy feeling of Viktor being forced to rely on Yuuri’s body for stability.

Yuuri’s heart is racing as he uses Viktor’s hair to pull him off, licking his own lips at the sight of Viktor’s puffy mouth and shining drool. 

“How are your arms feeling?”

Yuuri is ready to drive Viktor forward as soon as he hears a reassurance, so his heart skips a beat when there's a tiny pause instead.

“Uhm… I think they’ve gone numb.” 

“What?” Yuuri pulls up on Viktor’s shoulders to help him upright, then scrambles to his back and starts releasing all the laces. “You shouldn't have waited so long. Is it your whole hands or parts of them?” 

“Whole.” Viktor’s hands start visibly shifting inside the sleeve, likely flexing them.

Yuuri frowns, willing his mind to relax as the worst-case scenario of a nerve pinch has been avoided. He slows his motions a hair, focusing on simultaneously loosening the bindings yet not pulling them out the whole way so that he doesn't have to relace every eyelet next time. Once the elbows have sprung apart, and the buckle and studs are undone, a sharp tug pulls the leather sleeve off Viktor’s hands and sets his arms free. Yuuri sits back on his heels as he watches Viktor flex his hands repeatedly, wincing at the thought of pins and needles setting in.

When Viktor braces forward against the bed on straightened arms, breathing steadily, Yuuri leans against his back and rubs his hands up and down them himself. With his mind sinking into the flow of the simple massage, he begins to notice other little details. His nose rubs against the back of Viktor’s neck, and he can't help but breathe in the slightly musky, sweaty smell, which when combined with the scent of leather from the collar reminds his groin of every other time Viktor was putty in his hands. He breathes in sharply at the red marks framing Viktor’s neck, an exact imprint of the tight straps and studs, and, while kissing devotedly up and down the now-textured skin, with a sliver of embarrassment realises he's rocking his hips shallowly against Viktor’s back. He presses his forehead into Viktor’s back and keeps the speed slow - he knows this body is here for him to use, and he shouldn't feel ashamed, but he definitely doesn't want to finish before he's had a chance to restrain Viktor properly again.

Yuuri isn't sure if he feels or hears Viktor finally swallow and switch to breathing through his nose again. “My arms are ok now.”

“Good,” Yuuri rubs up Viktor’s arms another time, then shifts back to give him space once more. “Will you be fine getting your arms tied again?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Get on the bed, on your back.” Yuuri punctuates his order by hooking a finger into one of the collar rings and giving a quick tug up to speed him along.

Yuuri selects a length of deep red rope and watches Viktor carefully feel his way into position on the bed. His dick has softened slightly, and Yuuri bites his lip as he hopes his further plans will get Viktor hard again. 

A lark’s head, several wraps and a knot later, Viktor’s wrists are bound together in hemp cuffs. Yuuri lets himself smile as he yanks the rope up and pulls it tight around the headboard — this, at least, he's practiced enough times now that he feels confident in doing it without having to psych himself up for it first, even if Viktor can't see it right now. Yuuri grabs the lube and rocks back to where he’s straddling Viktor, enjoying the flexing, stretched up arms in front of him making his chest taught. Yuuri slicks his fingers with lube and reaches behind himself; but, as he had already partially opened himself in the shower earlier, he allows his focus to drift to his other hand. He gently strokes around the edge of one sensitive nipple, pride welling at how easily he can make the sensitive man beneath him jerk up, and challenges himself to see how small a touch will make the muscles flex and his mouth part in a gasp, his legs transferring the pleasure he feels at every inadvertent buck of Viktor’s hips. A twitch between touches makes Yuuri look down and snort at the dripping lubricant glistening on the toned stomach beneath him. 

Yuuri pulls his fingers out and moves down a little, rubbing his slick palm over Viktor’s erection. He’s rock hard again, twitching under the soaked lace, and Yuuri can’t help but dart his tongue out to moisten his lips. He draws the underwear down, allowing it to sit snugly under Viktor’s balls and holding his thighs together; the corner of his mouth quirks up as he sees Viktor settle back down, clearly realising that he’s being trapped further instead of the thong coming completely off. The urge to get Viktor inside him is almost overwhelming now, and Yuuri wastes no time in rolling on a condom and sinking onto the hard, hot length. 

Yuuri loves this feeling — the satisfaction of pressing down, the giggles that threaten to erupt as he feels Viktor tense and desperately try to hold still, the pressure he can aim deep inside him until he groans with pleasure. He leans forward to press his lips against Viktor’s at last, enjoying the gasp he draws out and the kisses in swift response, marvelling at how Viktor’s mouth is still so soft and wet and puffy, relaxed and easy to plunge into. 

“You’re so open…” Yuuri gasps out between kisses as his mouth makes its way down his fiance’s jaw, clutching at the collar rings to hold him steady. “You’re just a slut for being filled, aren’t you? Is that what you want again?” 

“Yes, please sir…” Viktor whines, and Yuuri jolts with a stifled moan as Viktor loses control for a moment and thrusts into him a little. 

Yuuri presses two fingers up against Viktor’s lips, and slides them inside when his lips drop open, loose and pleading. He pulls them in and out, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of the soft insides, a gentle shiver running up his spine at the knowledge that he feels no resistance or hesitance from Viktor whatsoever. He starts riding Viktor in earnest, unable to help slipping a third finger in alongside the first two and matching his thrusts with them with each time he lowers himself onto Viktor’s cock. Even with his eyes hidden, Yuuri can tell that Viktor’s whole face is slackened, submissive and soft, the kind of face that only he gets to see, and it fans the flames of his desire into a roaring wildfire. 

Yuuri brings his other hand down and wraps it around himself, too far gone to ignore it any further; he only has time for several hard strokes when he feels that his relentless motions have pushed Viktor over the edge. He waits him out, until the sensitivity makes the tension in Viktor’s body start to rise, and then quickly lets the cock slide out of him and moves forward to replace his fingers with his own dick. He buries his hands in silver hair, the silkiness mussed and sweaty, and sinks into Viktor’s mouth, immediately fucking into the hot depth. Yuuri barely has time to think before he spills into him, breathing heavily with the aftershocks as he struggles to remember to unclench his hands and release Viktor’s head. 

Yuuri sits back, a grin spreading on his face as he takes in Viktor dropping his head back, boneless, and closing his mouth into a dopey smile. He reaches over to the side to grab a tissue and wipe off a dribble of cum threatening to slide from the corner of his lips onto the leather collar, a shining trail of debauchery on flushed skin. Yuuri wipes his hands clean as well, then slides the blindfold up off Viktor’s face and watches as the bright blue eyes open and squint, blinking slowly. 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” 

“Ah… good. So good,” Viktor’s smile spreads impossibly wider. Yuuri flushes a little at the gaze of pure love being thrown at him. 

“Your hands aren’t tingling or anything?”

“No, they’re fine. Just my shoulders are starting to get a little sore.”

Yuuri nods. “I’ll get you out of that now, hold on.” 

He reaches up and swiftly pulls the knot off the bed, then starts unravelling the tie when he can bring Viktor’s hands in close. Rope tossed aside, he takes a moment to drop little fluttery kisses over the prominent rope marks left behind on Viktor’s delicate skin, looking up from under lowered eyelashes to see the little crinkle of happiness in the corners of Viktor’s eyes. 

He swings a leg over Viktor’s body, allowing him to sit up and clean himself off while Yuuri starts coiling the rope with steady, calm motions. When he’s done he retrieves the key and settles behind Viktor’s back, unlocking the collar and sliding it off to join the panties on the floor. Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s chest and squeezes, smushing his face into Viktor’s shoulders. 

“Yuuri.” 

“Mmmph.”

“Yuuuuri. I should shower, I’m all sticky.” 

“No. Stay.” 

Viktor chuckles and covers Yuuri’s arms with his own hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Alright then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to drkarayua for this art, it's perfect! ( ˘ ³˘)❤ aaaaaaaaaahhh /screaming
> 
> find him on [twitter](http://twitter.com/drkarayua)

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr to yell about delightful anime iceskating boys (until I get my blog taken down for too much kink lmao)
> 
> alternatively if you're 18+ hit me up on the [adults YoI Discord](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc) because I have no life and hang out there whenever I'm not sleeping.


End file.
